Shingeki no Kyojin Foster Style
by AnonymousCreator-ofWorlds
Summary: Orphans Raven and Birch Foster never expected to have to run from a Titan attack or join the military, but they did. These two must keep their wits about them and stick together for humanity is not all it may seem to be, and people cannot always be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Raven." The wind seemed to whisper my name and lift it into the heavens. The trees bow to an unseen force and the leaves brake into a cacophonous symphony. Assorted grasses below me rustle frantically. My back rests against one of the study pines growing up from a grove at the top of the highest uncivilized hill.

A yawn escapes my mouth, and I stretch lazily, accidentally kicking something or someone actually. "Oww." My twin Birch whines in protest. A smile breaks across my face and I throw my head back only to hit it hard against the tree I'm leaning on. We begin chuckling until we both end up rolling on the ground practically dying.

My sister and I have lived in the Shinganshina district for all fifteen years of our

lives. We live happily with only each other for company because both our parents have died. Our father served in the Survey Corps and one day never returned from a mission. Then our mother, a member of the Garrison, jumped off the wall while in grief one day while on duty. We've gotten by though. In the part of town where we live the people are nice and their food tastes delicious.

I sigh and stretch my shoulders. The sky has blossomed into a sunset and we have to walk a bit since we went all the way to where the inner gate stands. "Come on Birch let's..." The word go dies on my tongue as a lightning strike shoots out from a weird green cloud.

Suddenly a behemoth skinless hand a appears on the wall at the other side of the district. An even larger head follows suit, and I'm not about to wait and see what this Titan does. Only one thing can be certain; Shinganshina is most likely doomed.

"Birch." I grab her hand hearing the panic in my voice. She turns to look at me eyes wide with fear. The cheerful, lazy air has disappeared, replaced by tension and horror. I don't need to say anything else. We both nod and sprint toward the inner gate which seems closer than I thought.

The man at the gate looks at us confused. He reeks of alcohol and his hair looks greasy and unkempt. All three of us jump as a thunderous boom echoes from across the district. The guard jolts up seeming to have magically sobered, and we bolt through the gate.

I don't know about Birch but adrenaline comes rushing through me like a tidal wave. As the faster runner and more athletic twin, Birch practically drags me, and we run forward haphazardly through the streets of the main portion of wall Maria earning scolds and weird looks from the people traversing the streets.

In such a blind hurry before we even realize, we arrive at an inner gate of wall Maria leading into the area of wall Rose. A wave of fearful outcries washes over us and people begin screaming to them into wall Rose. From the jumbled pleas and outcries the fact emerges that a Titan has broken through Shinganshina's gate and another has broken a hole into the gate leading into all of wall Maria. I squeeze Birch's hand. The guards confirm with horrified gazes the story they've been told and the gate begins to raise.

Behind us a mob has begun to form and the screams of human agony draw nearer. We all push and shove crowding through the gate and I make sure not to let go of Birch. Once safe on the other side of the gate we move off to the side and I black out to the sound of Birch's surprised and worry call of my name.

When I come to the grey mists of dawn have begun to snake creepily along the ground. I shake Birch awake, and she slowly blinks sleep away proceeding to hug me tight. "You worried me Ren." She slips in her nickname for me bringing a slight smile to my face. At least we always have each other.

Now our options for living have been limited to military, farming, or starvation. I heave a heavy sigh and we exchange a look, I know she's thinking the same thing, and we silently agree to sign up for the military as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My breath comes out heavily as I struggle to breath. Finally I finish my thousandth lap around the complex.

About a week after the "incident" the military began letting in new recruits who were of age. Birch and I immediately jumped on the military band wagon.

On the first day our officer went around trying to scare people who he deemed too innocent. I, as a good sister, tried to look carefree and happy so as to help keep up my twin's morale however this backfired on me. In return I had the officer shove into my face and asked if my parents even realized how stupid I looked. I'm ashamed to admit that I punched the man in the face, hard and giggled when his nose bled and eye swelled. Immediately he sent me to do 1,000 laps around all military property without a break or I would have to leave training. Admittedly I almost cried a little. Now well into night I've finally finished.

I wipe the sweat from my bro and trudge to the girls sleeping barrack. "Raven?" I hear my name and turn towards the sound. Birch emerges from the shadows and sleepily approaches me. "Birch were you out here the whole time?" She nods and hands me a jug of precious water and a loaf of bread.

My stomach rejoices and urges me forward. I grab the jug and chug about half of it before turning to the bread and scarfing it down like its the last bit of food on Earth. I turn to Birch as I finish chugging the rest of the water. My goodness water has never tasted better. I wipe the crumbs and water droplets from my face with my sleeve. Birch just shakes her head at me and I smile widely.

We then finish the walk to the girls' barrack. I yawn widely and trip in the pitch black space. I land awkwardly on top of a bed and its formerly sleeping occupant. "Oww.." I squint to see the person but fail in the endeavor. I mutter a quick apology. Birch leads us to a bunk which seems to be in a back corner of the barrack. I don't feel or hear anything else as I black out on the bottom bunk.

The next morning comes with someone kicking me awake. I look up pissed to see some hazel eyed ginger glaring down at me. "So it must have been you who fell on me last night. Well don't worry sweetheart I can definitely repay the favor. I'm about to kick back when a carbon copy of the girl comes from behind and restrains her. "Alina I'm sure the girl meant no harm. Can you two not just make peace." Alina and I stare at Alina's copy as if she were mentally insane. "Are you serious Lyra? This beast rudely woke me up in the middle of the night." Lyra just looks sadly at Alina. "My, my Alina what would Keito think of your temper." Aline pales and backs slightly away from me.

The door to the barrack creeks open and laughter fills the air as Birch and Alina carbon copy number two walk in. Birch mid laugh turns and surveys the scene, eyes widening, Alina carbon copy number two gasps. Before Birch can even open her mouth Alina carbon copy number two flies across the room. "ALINA HOW DARE YOU!" Even I back away from this apparent demon. "B..but Lena.." Alina stutters and trails off as Lena storms forward grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR TEMPER!" Lyra coughs and I hear a faint "look who's talking."

The demon breathes heavily from her screaming and Birch finally makes her way over. "So I guess you've met the triplets then." I guess so. They look like a bunch of arguing mirrors.

Lena the demon fumes and Alina looks several shades paler than when I first saw her. Lyra interjects the tense atmosphere. "Breakfast will be ending soon." We all look at each other and in a truce change quickly and dash to breakfast.

The dining hall bustles with teens. We quickly obtain sustenance and find empty seats before chowing down. Lyra goes and sits with a handsome looking guy with dark brown hair and caramel skin. He smiles radiantly at her. "That's Cairo he's her boyfriend from our hometown." Birch fills me in on the details.

The rest of us sit at a table in the back corner. Lena sits with a dark haired green eyed guy, and Alina bickers with a black haired guy who I assume to be Keito.

As I finish scarfing my food down Birch nudges me. "Would you like me to take your tray." I nod pulling my last bread morsel off the tray. Birch moves to get up but runs right into a guy who looks like a younger version of the guy with Alina except this guy has pure blue eyes.

Lena looks over at the scene and bristles angrily. Birch blushes and apologizes while Lena begins to look more and more disgusted by the scene. "Grant" She growls the name angrily. Grant whips head to Lena and glares.

The table crackles with angry tension. Birch and I stare quizzically between the two people however it's hard to take this Grant seriously when he's covered in bread crumbs, stew residue, and has Birch blushing at him. The guy seems to realize this and stalks away. What in the world just happened.


End file.
